


Недосказанное

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Slash, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять вещей, которые Дамблдор так и не смог сказать Гриндевальду. Одна из них - ложь.<br/>Ссылки на автора, иллюстрации и прочее можно подсмотреть здесь: http://jack-theodore.diary.ru/p197470878.htm<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Профиль автора: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/716799/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недосказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Metaphor For Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111415) by Sahara Storm. 



1\. Лишь краем уха Альбус слушает старушку Батильду, бормочущую формальные приветствия; кажется, он вообще утратил способность трезво мыслить. Наверное, он выглядит сейчас как полный идиот, стоя посреди тропинки, ведущей к дому Бэгшотов, с широко раскрытым ртом, очками набекрень и дрожащими руками, но ему почему-то все равно. Он пытается подобрать нужные слова, но мысли снова и снова путаются – он только и может, что смотреть вперед, затаив дыхание.  
Порыв ветра, раскачивающий верхушки деревьев, игриво подбрасывает и закручивает светлые локоны. Альбус стоит словно зачарованный.  
– Я очень рад познакомиться с тобой, Альбус, – произносит мягкий, ровный голос, и Альбус не сразу осознает, что это говорит племянник Батильды и что он обращается к нему.  
– Да, я тоже безумно рад знакомству, – говорит он, поспешно прочистив горло. Они протягивают друг другу руки для рукопожатия. У Альбуса пересыхает во рту, когда их ладони соприкасаются, и он думает про себя, что это смешно: он ведь даже не знает имени стоящего перед ним юноши. Он уверен, что Батильда называла его, но Альбус пропустил все мимо ушей.  
Тем не менее, он отвечает ему самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую только способен. Старушка ковыляет прочь, кинув напоследок что-то вроде «надеюсь, вы поладите». Юноша ждет, пока она отойдет на порядочное расстояние, чтобы его не было слышно, и вежливо приподнимает бровь.  
– Могу я поинтересоваться, чего ты так на меня уставился? – в его голосе нет раздражения или злобы.  
Вопрос возвращает выбитого из колеи Альбуса в реальность.  
– У тебя очень интересный кулон. Где ты его взял?  
*  
Ты очень красивый.

2\. – И этот идиот додумался сказать мне, что я… женственный. – Геллерт раздраженно хмыкает, усаживаясь у подножия дерева как раз под цветущими ветвями, ожидая, когда Альбус к нему присоединится. В старом парке полно дикорастущих деревьев и кустарников, но в этой естественности и состоит его очарование. – И поэтому я…  
Геллерт поворачивается к Альбусу и видит, как тот трясется от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Дамблдор плотно сжимает губы, но контролировать эмоции на своем лице не может.  
Мимолетная улыбка Геллерта полна лукавства: появившаяся на долю секунды ямочка на подбородке словно подмигивает Альбусу.  
– Что такое? – интересуется он, терпеливо ожидая, пока Альбус прекратит трястись от беззвучного смеха. От пристального взгляда Геллерта по телу разливается приятное тепло, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
– Ничего-ничего, – говорит он, наконец, небрежно отмахиваясь. Геллерт устремляет на него подозрительный взгляд. – Уверяю тебя, все в порядке. Я полагаю, ты собирался рассказать мне о замысловатом проклятье, которое на него наложил.  
*  
У тебя цветы запутались в волосах.

3\. Альбус жадно хватает ртом воздух.  
Такое странное и непривычное чувство наполненности внутри, но ему это, так или иначе, нравится. Они словно стали одним целым. Геллерт сжимает в кулаке его волосы, и Альбус чувствует, что он пытается сохранить самоконтроль, продолжая ритмично входить в него. Ему больно, но это приятная боль, особенно когда Геллерт задевает нужную точку. Их тела блестят от пота.  
– Альбус… – шепчет Геллерт, ударяясь бедрами о его ягодицы. Свободной рукой он сжимает член Альбуса, поглаживает его, время от времени ненавязчиво касаясь влажной головки. Стоны Альбуса становятся громче.  
Он хочет сказать что-то, чтобы эти слова лились с его уст словно мед, хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы довести Геллерта до такого же исступленного состояния, чтобы тот ощутил то же пьянящее чувство, но…  
Он лишь закусывает губу и снова стонет.  
Он мнет в кулаках простынь и выгибается навстречу Геллерту.  
*  
Сильнее, пожалуйста, сильнее.

4\. После эмоционального монолога Геллерта в комнате воцаряется мертвая тишина. Блондин дышит тяжело, гневно и прерывисто, словно только что пробежал сто миль. Причем не в том направлении. Альбус сидит на кровати, внимательно всматриваясь в Геллерта, и думает, что сказать ему. Он знает, что должен сказать хоть что-то, поэтому он начинает тщательно подбирать слова.  
– Я думал, – произносит он как можно более непринужденно, запуская руку в коробочку с леденцами «Берти Ботс», – что мы будем защищать слабых. – Он задумчиво вертит конфету между пальцами, прежде чем отправить ее в рот. – С твоих слов я понял, что ты хочешь поработить их.  
Геллерт глядит на него сверху вниз, сквозь пряди вьющихся золотых волос, обрамляющих его лицо. Он пожимает плечами, словно ему все равно. В его глазах уже нет того азартного блеска.  
– В конечном счете, многим теоретикам стоит пересмотреть свои идеи, – говорит он и поворачивается к столу, на котором хаотично разбросаны письма и карты, словно фрагменты какого-то жуткого паззла.  
Альбус чувствует во рту неприятный, кислый привкус. Он нервно сглатывает.  
*  
Ты меняешься.

5.Альбус слышит маниакальный смех Геллерта, когда заклинание последнего пролетает всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Чуть больше старания со стороны Геллерта и чуть меньше со стороны Альбуса, и с этим было бы покончено.  
Геллерт побеждает в этой дуэли. Он знает это и упивается близкой победой. Альбус видит безумный блеск в его глазах.  
– Всего лишь сорок шесть лет порознь, Альбус! – замечает он, резко уклоняясь в сторону. Заклинание Альбуса пролетает мимо. Дамблдор тяжело дышит, но не сводит взгляда с палочки Гриндевальда ни на секунду. – Именно поэтому ты пришел? Я надеялся, что ты хотя бы выступишь достойным противником! – он снова смеется, а его глаза сверкают. На этот раз Альбус явно видит в них злость. – Думаю, это то, чего и следует ожидать, когда один оппонент влюблен в другого.  
Губы Дамблдора сжимаются в тонкую линию, он не отвечает. Альбус глубоко вздыхает и атакует снова.  
*  
Я тебя не люблю.


End file.
